villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
T-3000
T-3000, formally known as John Connor, is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Terminator: Genisys. He was sent by Skynet to kill Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese and the old version of T-800 to make sure Skynet will win in the war and will rule the Earth as he needs to make sure Genisys will operate well. He is portrayed by Jason Clarke, who plays John Connor (the protagonist) in the same film. He also portrays George Wilson in The Great Gatsby, Emil Stenz in White House Down. Description The T-3000 is a hybrid nano-technological cyborg terminator assigned to kill Kyle Reese & Sarah Connor, as well as complete failed missions assigned to other terminators. This version of the terminator is a nanotechnological man-machine hybrid and just like the T-1000, he is nearly indestructible and can survive any serious harm, albeit in a far more alarming rate. Unlike previous Terminators created by Skynet, units of the T-3000 were humans who had been transformed through exposure to a type of machine phase matter. The phase matter would completely rewrite the victim's genetic coding, forcing their body to be transformed into resin on a cellular level. According to the heroic T-800 named "Pops", John Connor's infection and transformation was the only known successful attempt by Skynet to create a T-3000, as previous attempts done on some unfortunate human subjects resulted in them becoming insane and dying during experimentation. ''Terminator: Genisys'' In 2029, John Connor leads the resistance in the war against the machines. Skynet sends in a T-800 to kill John's mother, Sarah in order to prevent John's birth and thus effectively eliminating the resistance. John sends Kyle Reese to protect her but just at the moment when he is sent back, John is attacked by "Alex", a prototype of the T-5000 (a machine), who infects him with machine phase matter. Unlike the rest of the Terminators that they faced however, T-5000 is actually the physical manifestation of Skynet itself whom previously uploaded itself into that unit. In the revised timeline, John in his adult self rescues Kyle & Sarah in a hospital and brings them to a parking lot. The Guardian aka. Pops (a Terminator that raised Sarah early on) notices something wrong with John, and upon seeing John has been assimilated by T-3000's machine phase matter, shot him to expose him. This infuriated Sarah and Kyle, both of whom briefly turned against him. The Guardian falters, realizing that he went too far. Fortunately, he's actually indeed done the right thing albeit in a very rude way as all of sudden, John's blood turned into stand-alone particles that entered his body and regenerates. John revealed that he has been named "T-3000". T-3000 gives Sarah & Kyle a chance to join the machines and end the war. They decline and a brief battle occurs between John/ T-3000 and Pops. In the outcome, the T-3000 gets incapacitated temporarily. T-3000 tracks The Guardian, Kyle & Sarah to a warehouse near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where they are attempting to destroy "Genisys", which is secretly Skynet. He is able to knock the school bus that the trio are in off the Golden Gate bridge, aiding the ignorant California Highway Patrol in capturing them. The T-3000 becomes the victor as the group are taken into police custody. Detective O'Brien later frees Kyle and Sarah, with the three hijacking a chopper. The T-3000 arrives in hot pursuit, but is delayed further as The Guardian divebombs into the helicopter blades, causing it to crash. Final Fight and Demise T-3000 enters the Cyberdyne building, killing many inside. John also advances the countdown to Genisys by speeding up the process from hours to mere minutes. At that point, Genisys will spread to every software and be unstoppable. Sarah & Kyle plant bombs in the facility, but John destroys the detonator to the explosives. The two Terminators engage in a brutal battle, during which John gains the upper hand due to his technology being significantly more advanced than the Guardian. However, the Guardian restrains the T-3000 and both become trapped in the field of the prototype time machine, with the Guardian being knocked out and into a pool of prototype mimetic polyalloy, allowing it to bond with the liquid metal and survive. The T-3000, on the other hand, is left to disintegrate as he perishes in the explosion of Cyberdyne Headquarters, which prevented Genisys from going online and gaining access to internet. However, in a mid-credits cut-scene, Genisys is seen to be still online. Quotes Much of whatever the T-3000 has to say is gloating, being a very arrogant psychopath who enjoys verbally insulting the Guardian T-800 Terminator, Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor for being, in his perspective, biologically inferior to him. Before the final battle T-800, being annoyed by T-3000's redundant and tedious verbal self-compliments, complained ''"John Connor talks too much". ''John apparently had this habit of bragging about himself even back when he was human and not a nanotech Terminator. Gallery Terminator-Genisys-character-poster-T3000.jpg|T-3000 poster. Good Luck.jpg|John bids Kyle farewell for Kyle's mission, before his mutation. T-3000 Can't Move Much.png|The T-3000 has trouble walking, due to the magnetic containment field. john-connor-terminator-5.jpg|The T-3000 in his human form, reveals his healing. redeye-terminator-genisys-super-bowl-ad-20150129.png|The T-3000 arrives out from the flames of the explosion Sarah made. Termin g-john-film-burntwalking.jpg|The T-3000 walking after surviving the explosion of the trio's base. Fake Detective Cheung.jpg|The T-3000 disguised as Detective Cheung has been blown by The Guardian. Termin axresdefault-8.jpg|The T-3000 in his default form. Genisys-trailer-3.png|The T-3000's true form chokes the older T-800, as they both continue fighting. T-3000_destroyed.png|The T-3000 gets destroyed in the Time Magnetic Field. Videos Terminator Genisys T-800 Vs T-3000 End Fight Scene Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Assassin Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hybrids Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Twin/Clone Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Criminals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Minion Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Evil